shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Theryl Miller-Duskwind
Early Life Theryl Freeman was the fourth child and only daughter of a peasant familly in central Lordaeron. Doted on by her father, she grew up as a willful and slightly spoiled girl, much to the consternation of her mother from whom Theryl had inherited both her red hair and her temper. Despite the usual hardships of peasant life, Theryl's childhood was reasonably calm amid, with most of Azeroth's conflicts being only distant rumors. At the age of seventeen Theryl fell in love with Peter Miller, the younger son of one of the richer peasants in the village. Never one to heed her mother's advice about men, Theryl soon found herself pregnant with Peter's child. Despite the ensuing scandal, both families pulled together and worked to give the young couple a place to live and enough land to support themselves. Theryl and Peter's daughter, Maybelle, was born a few months after the wedding. The Plague Rumors of plagues and civil disorder became more and more prevalent in the last days of King Terenas. Two of Theryl's older brothers had been taken for the army by the time the Plague of Undeath finally made its appearance in the village. Theryl and Peter were spared, but Theryl's parents and younger brother all died. Theryl and Peter burned the house over the bodies to make sure they wouldn't come back. Not being held back by property, Theryl and her husband joined several of their neighbors and decided to head south where things were rumored to be safer. During the trip south the party was ambushed by bandits in the Alterac Mountains. Of twenty-four people in the party, only seven survived the ambush. Lacking food and warm clothing, three of the survivors died or disappeared before the rest were found by a patrol from Southshore. Theryl's husband and daughter were among the victims, Peter dying at the hands of the bandits and Maybelle dying in Theryl's arms of cold before they were rescued. The survivors were shuffled off to Menethil Harbor along with other refugees who had fled south. Menethil Harbor Menethil was ill-equipped to handle the influx of refugees. Theryl spent the winter surviving on scraps of charity and what she could steal, scrounge, or otherwise acquire. She eventually moved in with a sergeant of the Theramore Marines which kept her fed and housed for a few months until his unit was deployed elsewhere. Before he left, her lover pulled a few strings and managed to get her into the Menethil militia. Theryl's stint in the militia did not go well. Her temper, general lack of respect for authority, and stubborness made her a poor fit for the military. Theryl was expelled from the unit a few months later after severely beating a corporal who had been using his authority to molest female recruits. In an effort to cover up the scandal, her punishment was fairly light (although she still carries the scars from the flogging) and a sympathetic superior pointed her towards a mercenary band that was hiring. Theryl spent several years as a mercenary soldier, doing all the jobs the regulars found too dangerous, nasty, or distasteful to do themselves. In ther process, she became an adept fighter and picked up a number of other skills useful for her trade. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Alliance Warrior